I'll Die Without Your Love ((Kames))
by bebo9147
Summary: This story is a sequel to I Can't Live Without Your Love. James and Kendall look back at fun memories they have together throughout the chapters of this story as they even start to create new ones, until something terrible happens to one of the boys. Kames- duh :P With slight Cargan, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

~ Welcome beautiful piggies! It seems you have found the sequel! I hope you all enjoy what it has to offer XD I've been working very hard on trying to do this, so meow, enjooooyyy! ~

It was a little boys fifth birthday party. The photo showed a young James Diamond wrapping a tight arm around his newest friend Kendall Knight. They grinned a toothless smile at the camera, pushing said birthday boy aside so they could have the shot al to themselves. James held the photo tightly, smiling at the memory of meeting Kendall.  
_"Do you like that?" A young James asked as he sat himself in front of a cross legged blonde. The young Kendall made a disgusted face, looking down at his plate of food.  
"Nooo... It's ewwie..." Kendall spat out the food, looking up at James. James was born with a very feminine face, at this young age his eye lashes were long and thick, just like the hair that reached his shoulders. He had a slightly chubby face but it made him even more adorable. In comparison to Kendall who was boney in every way imaginable and looked more like a boy then any other boy at the party.  
"But I helped mummy and daddy make that..." James said with a soft sniffle, a small tear coming to his eye.  
"Oh- no- you see, it's yummy yummy!" Kendall grinned as he shoved the home made sausage rolls into his mouth. This brought a large grin to James' face.  
"Good!" James said as he gave Kendall a thumbs up. James lowered his eyes to see a few toy cars spread across the floor in front of Kendall's crossed legs. "Ooo, your cars look so pretty." James commented.  
"Th-thanks..." Kendall smiled shyly. James grinned, hesitantly moving his hand and letting it hover over a small yellow WV. "Y-you can play with it if you want..." Kendall said softly. "I won them in the Pass the Passel..."  
"They look so-"  
"James!" "Kendall!" Brooke Diamond and Jennifer Knight yelled. The two looked up at their mothers with confused smiles.  
"Kendall baby, have you made a new friend? Lets get a photo!" Jen said with a wide smile  
"That's a good idea actually..." Brooke chimed in. "James, stand up please... It's photo time!" She said happily. James stood up, grabbing Kendall and pulling him with him, not caring about the plate of food that had fallen to the floor.  
"Oh- don't forget the birthday boy!" Jen smiled as she saw said boy pass. James wrapped his arms around Kendall tightly, shoving the boy away from him as cameras were pulled out, and the photo was taken._  
There's only two copies of that photo. One was given to James, and the other was given to Kendall as the original was accidentally deleted. James smiled then put it away, tucking it back into where he had found it before he walked out and grabbed the keys to his mothers car. He heard Brooke Diamond's footsteps as she came down the stairs, stopping to give James a warm smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked sweetly, but James could see the hidden emotion in her eyes.

"Remember, you said I could borrow the car to bring Kendall over? His mum said I have to pick him up, so..." James rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, smiling cutely at his mother. She hadn't actually given him permission to take her car, but James was hoping he had tricked her.

"No, I don't recall saying such a thing. I never let you use my car... You can;t driver properly yet anyway." She said as she snatched the keys from James' grip. "Looks like you're gonna have to walk." She smiled sweetly as she stalked away, heading back into her study so she could finish creating the next issue of her magazine that showed off her newest beauty products. James groaned with annoyance, throwing his head back then walking to the door and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**-Hey, mum's making me walk, so I might B 2 to half an hour late ~ James **The brunette texted. James tucked his phone away then started walking down the street.

**-Its ok :) I'll c u here soon then ~ Kendall **Kendall replied. James smiled at Kendall's text before he sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jumper as he started walking. Kendall's house was only a few blocks away, it wouldn't be too much of a long walk. Plus James was really fit so he didn't mind walking long distances like this.

James watched his feet while he walked as the look of his black boots kicking against the frosted pavement brought a smile to his lips. A few weeks ago he remembered sitting in the car with Kendall perfectly well as he drove the blonde to school. Kendall Knight, James Diamond's beautiful, blonde love. Just the thought of Kendall flashing one of his dimply smiles brought a grin to James' face. He loved the way when Kendall smiled his face lit up. He'd sometimes show off his cute, crooked teeth, his dimples would punch in, the bridge of his nose and the sides of his eyes would even crinkle. To James it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. In the car those very few weeks ago, James remembered the way Kendall explained his dream to James.  
_"We had sex... Did you like, see... everything...?" James asked with a hidden, cheeky smile. _

_"Oh yeah- I saw _everything_... it was so gross!" Kendall joked. _

_"You're just jealous that even in your dreams I have a better body then you do..." James chirped. _

_"yeah right. You haven't even seen all my body." Kendall stated. _

_"I have actually... We do get naked together after hockey games. All us guys in the shower together... It's beautiful. But you're the sexiest." James smirked. _

_"Oh am I now? When you say it like that you sound gay..." _

_"I'm in a relationship with you aren't I? What else happened in your dream anyway?" James asked. _

_"Heaps of things! We went on cute dates up on the mountain that looks over Minnesota, I got a hockey scholarship, a hockey scholarship! But I was kinda raped by one of the guys on my team because he wanted to know what sex with a guy felt like, but I refused to fuck him cause I was dating you. I think you got really depressed in that time too cause I remember getting a call from Logan in the dream saying you got so depressed that you stopped looking after yourself. Like- you didn't give a fuck about your appearance." Kendall recalled. _

_"I always give a fuck about my appearance." James stated proudly. _

_"Im this dream you missed me so much that you ran out of fucks to give. Anyway, I was told I could take the scholarship in college instead so I could finish school here, AKA be with you. Then Gustavo Rouque- Gustavo freaking Rouque- shows up holding auditions to find his 'next pop super star'..." Kendall said using air quotes. "He rejected you, which pissed me off so I got up and yelled at him. You, me, Carlos and Logan ended up moving to Hollywood and being in a band called... I can't even remember!" Kendall grinned, happy to be talking about his dream. _

_"You can't remember our 'band' name? You suck!" James smiled. Kendall would have made a pervy comment but decided against it. _

_"Anyway... You overheard him saying something about having a gay band being bad. Oh- Carlos and Logan got together in the dream too! So you ended up breaking up with me because you wanted to keep your job as a singer which pissed me off. And yeah, it had a huge time skip and ended with you and your daughter after we hadn't spoken for like, twenty years..." Kendall summed up. _

_"That is a weird dream... Was our sex good?" James asked. _

_"It looked good..." Kendall sighed pleasantly at the memory. "But the sex wasn't the main part of the dream y'know!" Kendall grinned. _

When James reached Kendall's house, he knocked on the door then leaned against the frame. Kendall opened the door, grinning and hugging James tightly.

"Hey! You'll never guess what I found." Kendall said as he put his backpack on then reached into his pocket. He unfolded a piece of paper, which turned out to be a photograph. he smiled cutely as he tried to copy the smile he was showing off in the photo.

"Oh my god, I found my copy before I came..." James smiled as he looked at the duplicate of the photo he had found earlier of him and Kendall at the kids birthday party, the birthday party that started it all.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Sorry guys, man, I wanted to try write without Author Notes but meh, I have an important announcement, well, not really. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I don't write much, I finally... FINALLY have a job, so I've been working plus homework and I have other things to be doing, cause it turns out I actually have a life. ~  
The walk to school seemed weird. The streets were quiet and the wind was stronger then usual. Of course this started arousing some suspicions from James and his blonde love as they walked hand in hand along the cool streets.  
"Kendall?" James said questioningly. "Does Minnesota ever get hurricanes?"  
"Hurricanes? Nah, were too far in. Minnesota's too far away from the ocean..." Kendall answered.  
"Too far away?" James sounded confused till he grinned as he got the idea. "Oh yeah! Cause they need that- ohhhh... But it's really windy..."  
"Maybe it's just a windy day..." Kendall smiled. He looked around him, the wind pushing stronger with each blow, then calming down.  
"True..." James agreed, walking closer to Kendall and leaning his head on the blondes shoulder. Another blow of wind pushed James' hair back a little as James  
_"I wish mum was back..." A worried James whispered as he looked out the window as dark clouds started to form around a winter sky. He looked back at the T.V that had started to loose some of its reception. He sighed deeply, the thirteen year old confused, plasting a courageous smile upon his face to hide his fear of the unknown. James moved closer to the T.V, Minnesota's famous weather forecaster giving the camera a worried, serious expression. This was odd as the brunette was usually extremely happy and cheerful, giving her viewers good vibes, a nice way to start their day._

_"Sorry about this interruption, but we have an important announcement. We have discovered what we thought to be a small, category one tornado to be a strong snow storm. We advise you quickly bring in any valuable belonging and follow the proper procedure. Make sure you stay safe and in your house along with a radio to hear updates on the storm. The storm is said to be at least 48 hours long, possibly longer with a lot of snow build up and strong winds." She said seriously, her usual cheery tone vanished like the once still wind as the winds speed started to pick up outside. _

_James' face fell into one of worry and fear. His mother wouldn't be home and he wasn't aloud at his fathers house because he didn't get along with his father or his stepmother very well. He wondered what he could do. James had never been alone during a snow storm, He was already scared of thunder and heavy storms, and now he was alone in a snow storm. He thought long and hard, deciding to turn off his T.V._

_James turned off most electrical thing sin his house except for his phone and radio. He closed every door, checking his fridge for food. He remembered the money his mother had left him to just buy take out, leaving no food in the fridge as she didn't trust her baby with cooking. James growled, slightly cursing under his breath before he walked back to his phone. He tried dialling his fathers number, only to get no answer. He tried the next house that came to mind, his best friend Kendall. Kendall didn't answer either, the realisation of people being busy and preparing for the storm hitting him hard. He threw down the wireless phone before grabbing his backpack and walking to the front door. He took in a deep breath, opening the door then walking out. _

_James took in a deep breath, letting Minnesota's cool air fill his lungs then escape his lips in warm steam as he sighed. He looked up at the sky full of dark storm clouds that started to slowly roll together. Soft and small amounts of snow flakes had started to fall to the ground, slowly layering the earth in a thin blanket of snow. James tightened the straps of his bag to start walking to a safe place. His second home._

_James looked at the small house that had wood planks over the windows, a clean yard that was now covered in a thicker layer of snow as the wind started to pick up a lot more. James walked to the door, knocking on it hard to make sure the family inside could hear him. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mother. _

_"James, what are you doing here? Quick, get inside." Jennifer said as she grabbed a cold James, pulling him inside. _

_"Mums out of town, remember? Not only that, but I don't think Dad will let me in, plus he's on the other side of town..." James' sentence ended with a slight squeak, the pleasures of puberty. _

_"I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with her. We were just about to head into the basement if you wanna stay with us..." Jennifer offered with her usual sweet, cordial smile that could warm anyones heart. _

_"Thank's heaps. Do you need help with anything?" James asked. _

_"Don't worry, we just finished cleaning up. Katie and I will be down in a sec, you could go help Kendall take the emergency kit downstairs though..." Jen said as she turned to walk away. James nodded, walking down the hall to stop in front of a door. He opened it to see Kendall pulling a large box down the final steps. He looked up to see James, smiling widely. _

_"James! what are you doing here?" He asked in his squeaky voice. James' voice was just going through the final change of its change whereas Kendall's had just started breaking. _

_"Mums outta town and Dads probably being an ass. So I came here cause y'know, the house is really big... Don't want it to collapse when I'm the only one in it." James lied, making Kendall smirk. _

_"Nah, you just didn't want to be alone. Was James scared?" Kendall teased as he put the box somewhere, watching James as he walked down the stairs then took a seat. Kendall sat next to the pretty boy, pulling his friend into a half hug. "You're such a scardy cat." _

_"No! I'm way braver then you!" James said with confidence, accidently shrieking when Jen closed the door behind her and Katie. James just sighed, resting his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Fine, Im scared... Just don't tell anyone..." James whispered. _

"James? You okay dude?" Kendall asked with worry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good... Hey, do you remember that storm when we were like, 13?" James asked.

"The snow storm? Yeah, I remember that." Kendall smiled. "Why?"

"No reason really, I was just curious."

"You're still scared of storms aren't you?" Kendall chuckled.

"It's a serious thing Kendall. I was left alone in huge thunder storms way too much to not be scared." James said with a nervous smile. Kendall stopped walking with James, looking at a small park they were about to pass. The park was really small, full of mostly trees and a small patch of grass. There was a small sand pit in the centre with a set of two swings and a sea-saw.

"Wanna chill over there before school?" Kendall asked.

"Will we be late?" James asked.

"Since when does James Diamond care about being late?" Kendall chuckled. James leaned down a little, licking a small trail up the underside of Kendall's ear, along his neck to suckle and nibble a small part of his neck. Kendall bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

"if you keep being a smart ass I'll have to spank you." James whispered.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kendall smirked. James used one of his hands to cup Kendalls butt cheek, giving it a small squeeze before he moved away.

"let's just go to the little park thing if it means so much to you." James said as he took a hold of Kendall's hand, walking towards the swing set and sand area. 


	3. Chapter 3

~ Anime-tv-manga-books is not a great fucking help when I'm trying to write fucking updates... He should learn to keep that pen out of his fucking mouth... Love you American Bestie... Mr. FluffyMcFluffelness *imagine the voice I said it in dude* btw, you should really like, I dunno, stop with the fucking pens or something... Sorry beautiful piggies who read them... ~  
James moved closer to Kendall with a small smile, taking a hold of the blonde beauty's hand. Their fingers slowly started to intertwine as Kendall looked over at James. The wind had started to pick up speed, making James tighten his hold on Kendall's hand. They walked to the little swing set, stopping when they got to the edge of the sandpit. They stepped into the sandpit, letting the small pale yellow grains of sand surround them. James walked over to the see-saw, giving Kendall a childish smile.  
"Do you know what this means?" James grinned.  
"Uh, no... Does it mean we're gonna like... Play on it?" Kendall asked sheepishly.  
"I'd rather play on you then that, but yes... Let's go play on it." James smiled. Kendall shrugged, walking to the see-saw then sitting on one end. james moved to the opposite end, sitting down on the elevated part. Kendall extended his legs, pushing himself up as James was pushed down. They continued to move up and down, the blonde not really interested in how childish James was being. When he noticed the cute, innocent smile that danced on James' lips he ended up grinning and enjoying himself.

James started laughing, accidently falling off the see-saw and into the sand. Kendall forced himself to fall by the brunettes side. James grabbed Kendall and pulled him over to him, holding the blonde tightly with a small smile.  
"Kendall, I love you so much..." James said as he let Kendall snuggle into his side.

"That so? What would you do if I said I loved you 'so much' in return?"

"Kiss you." James said simply.

"James, I fucking love you in return." Kendall smirked with a playful expression with a playful tone of voice.

"Come here you fucking adoreable retard." James smiled as he grabbed Kendall by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling Kendall over him so the blonde would be on him. James pressed his lips against Kendalls, both of their eyes fluttering close. The sound of footsteps then a man yelling interrupted their short make out session.

"What the hell are you idiots doing out here?" A man yelled.

"Waiting for school to start." James and Kendall replied in union.

"You should get home boys. Weathers not looking good... Heard something about a severe lightning storm coming... Also heard something about really strong winds and crazy lightning and thunder. Better stay indoors type of storm if you know what I mean. Most schools are out for the day." The man shrugged.

"Snow storm? James, wanna go home? I should go check on mum-"

"I'll come with you." James butted in quickly.

"You don't have to-"

"babe, seriously. I can't handle a fucking light shower... Do you think I could just go home and-" Kendall interrupted James' whispering by standing up and grabbing his arm.

"Let's go check school out first, then I'll go back to your house. Is your mum home?" Kendall asked.

"She should be. But I wanna be with you..." James pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"whatever." Kendall smiled as he grabbed his boyfriends wrist. Kendall and James continued their walk to the school. They noticed and payed even more attention to the winds that blew around them. The winds were starting to get stronger, but not strong enough to worry the paranoid teens.

The school was dead silent. Except for the girl who got out of her car and skipped to the entrance. She turned to wave at the boys, skipping over to them. "Hey guys? Did you watch the news this morning?" She asked.

"No."They both replied.

"The news lady said there was gonna be a really heavy storm today at like, lunch time so we probably shouldn't leave home. Mum wouldn't let me stay home and dropped me off... So is school like, still on?" The girl asked.

"not really... Looks like no ones here anyway, and we're like a minuet late..." Kendall said as he checked the time. The girl shrugged, walking into the school. After a few silent minuets she walked out with a small smile.

"No ones there. Only a few teachers, no students..." She said as she started to skip off the school grounds. James looked at Kendall with a small smile.

"wanna come back to my house? I've always wanted to try something..." He said softly.

"What?" Kendall smiled. "What could _you _possibly wanna try?" Kendall asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home." James teased as he took a small hold of Kendall's hand, intertwining their fingers with a small smile. They started walking again, heading back to the Diamond residents. The pair had short conversations about nothing important as they enjoyed each others company. They walked back to James' house, opening the door to have Brooke hug James tightly.

"James, there's gonna be a storm today. A really bad one." She cooed with worry.

"We know. A man said so." james stated.

"Okay, well, Kendall should be going." Brooke said as she tried pushing Kendall out.

"Don't you think he could just stay for a little longer? Please? Like, stay till the storms done? I'm always at his house when theres a storm." James wined.

"that's because there's always a storm when Im out doing business trips and stuff. he can sta if he calls his mum and she's okay with it." As soon as the words left Brooke's mouth Kendall had already pulled his phone out, dialing his mothers number.

"_Kendall? Please tell me you're safe. Theres a dangerous storm brewing!" _Came Jennifers worried voice through the phone.

"I know, I know. I'm at James' place and he doesn't want me to leave. Is it cool if I stay here then come home tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"_If Brooke doesn't mind then make sure you're here tomorrow at 2. Don't do anything stupid. Love you..." _Jennifer sighed.

"Love you too." Kendall sighed as he hung up the phone. "She said yes."

"good. I'll be down here just making food... James, you and Kendall can just, stay up in your room. Don't lock the door or anything..." Brooke smiled as she walked away. James grabbed Kendalls hand and led the blonde to his bedroom. Once they were inside, James closed the door behind him.

"So, what was that thing you were saying earlier? About something you wanted to try?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to see if I could have sex with you during the storm... Just to see if having sex with you would kill my slight fear of storms..." james shrugged, speaking as if this were the most normalist thing in the world.

"james... I'm not really ready-"

"I know, it was just a suggestion..." James smirked. "I think you should give it a shot though." James said in a husky voice.

"Uh- well... Heh, Hi James..." kendall said nervously as James walked clswoer to kendall, pulling the blonde closer to him.

~ Sorry for the crappy update but I'm really tired... I'll have more up soon plus a few new stories... meow ~


End file.
